


Ronald - Sphallolalia

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Obscure Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by deadcellredux.<br/>Sphallolalia - Flirtatious talk that leads no where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronald - Sphallolalia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



Tonight is not his night, apparently. He tries – oh, he tries – but every charming word and gesture falls flat for whatever reason, and every girl moves on. It’s not until he’s leaving the pub, feeling dejected and very much alone for the first time in… well, a very long time, that he sees them. Both are beyond pissed, a girl on each of their laps, and they’re laughing. They’re laughing at him. He realizes then he’s the victim of some terrible game, someone has won some bet. Neither of them would have a woman in their beds. Those Spectacles bastards.


End file.
